Later life : Lesson 1
by BritishDramioneGal
Summary: This is my first story so let me know how i am doing! "The Slytherin Prince and the Golden Girl...the top 2 in class, they wouldn't survive. Hell, it was certain. Dumbledore was delusional!" A baby, living together, Draco and Hermione. What could happen? Hate blossoms into a much more wonderful feeling.
1. He Must Be Bonkers!

Chapter 1 He must be starkers!

A/N: This is the very first chapter of my fan fiction trilogy, it's also my very first story as well. I'm not quite sure about this start but please read it and see!

Disclaimers: I don't own harry potter scenery and characters, I am merely using them for my own and others enjoyment. The plot, however, is mine. Please don't sue!

Hermione Granger, a tanned slender girl with glossy brunette tresses, bounced into the Great Hall, a beaming smile on her doll face. Harry and Ron looked worried. There was a new classed today called 'Later life'. They didn't like the sound of it one bit. "Cheer up guys! There's a new class today," the brunette said, practically quivering in excitement. Automatically Gryffindor's sixth years groaned in unison. Trust Hermione to be excited about a class, especially a 'let's play houses' one by the look of it.

Soon after the usual rush of owls, the bell signalling morning classes rang. Hermione grabbed her fellow's hands, the other boys looking at them with sympathetic nods, dragged them off the bench and ran up the many staircases, Harry and Ron in tow. "Who", said Ron panting," puts a class in the highest room of the east towers, which, just so happens to be the furthest tower from the Great Hall? It's almost as bad as the old bat Trelawney's room!" Harry and Hermione merely nodded in agreement both too occupied by breathing heavily to speak.

21467 stone steps later, harry had taken the liberty to count, they reached the oak door. It was battered from many years of use and the bolts, once shining were now a dull glint. The golden trio stopped in amazement as they saw the amount of people crammed in the room. It seemed the entire sixth year class was here, there was Slytherins lounging in one corner, Hufflepuffs in another, Ravenclaws huddled in a tight knot in one and Gryffindors sitting in another.

"Potter", drawled a voice," mind getting out the way and degracing us with your presence?"

"Malfoy", Harry ground out through gritted teeth," leave us alone, will you?"

"May I have you attention please?" came the curt, no nonsense, and Scottish voice of Professor McGonagall. "This will be one of your classes for the next year. It will teach you the responsibility of your actions as well as how to care for your family, home and career. You will be living in the room of requirement, your house will depend on yourself and your partner's magical ability. Say, for example, that you were both of average ability, you would get a medium size house and so on. You will share a bedroom with your partner who will be of the opposite sex. This is a lesson and you will lose points if you do not meet the rules, which are in your house. The main part in this activity being you will have a new-born child that will grow, to take of. Your charge will come to your lessons, which will be fitted to suite you and your partners schedule. From the first moment you see the baby, the child will be your responsibility. Now let's move on to partners."

Everyone sat there in shock, mouths hanging open creating a rather unattractive 'fish look'. A kid, sharing with the opposite sex, in the same bed, for a whole year! It was official: Dumbledore had gone starkers!

"….Parkinson and Potter,

Weasley and brown,

Malfoy and….." McGonagall stalled, looking at her roll of parchment, eyes wide is disbelief, "Granger"

The students were outraged, the Slytherin Prince and the Golden Girl… The top two in the class,they wouldn't survive. Hell, it was certain. Hermione and Draco just sat there, so shocked they couldn't move.

"Here are your maps to your new house. In the nursery you'll find a surprise, now off you go" she said curtly.

And with that they were dismissed. Hogwarts sixth years walked, somewhat grudgingly, with their partners to the room of requirement. The ornate Celtic design on a set of heavy stone doors indicated that they were at the right place. The doors swung open, revealing a village with houses of small, medium, large and one absolutely massive manor at the back of the village. Hermione and Draco looked at their parchment maps, then at each other, "working hard paid off then, look at the size of our house, its huge!" Hermione remarked. Even Draco, normally composed was caught off guard,"it did" he said in an almost friendly way, realising this, he quickly added, "mudblood". After saying goodbye to their friends and promising to meet up later, at the huge park the boys had spotted, they made their way to the house.

Once inside, they were awed by the interior, contemporary, stylish yet elegant at the same time. They would be very comfortable here. They set off to explore the vast rooms, whilst they were doing this, they heard crying. Hermione raced upstairs to where the sound was coming from, Draco remained downstairs. He was soon met by a delighted squeal coming from Hermione. He decided to go upstairs and see what the commotion was.

Upon entering the room, he was met by a pink faced Mudblood and a beautiful baby girl that looked just like him, blonde hair, pale complexion and blue eyes. "they you are. What shall we call her?" Hermione said. Trying to keep up with his superior act and not going to cuddle the adorable he smugly replied" Malfoy jr "

"Who would want their kid to be called Malfoy jr?" she retorted, scowling furiously. If looks could kill Malfoy would be 6 ft under by now. " I think Alicia" she said, with a finality edge to her voice.

She stalked out of the room, but not before putting Alicia in Draco's arms. Alicia gazed up at Draco, eyes full of love and adoration. After standing there for a few minutes he followed Hermione's path down the stairs and into the living where Hermione was waiting for him with a baby stroller she had found in the downstairs nursery. Once he got down the grand staircase he handed the baby to Hermione, wordlessly. Hermione, in response, strapped little Alicia in her pram. Alicia started wailing, upset from the lack of affection from both parents. "Now look what you've done Malfoy!"

Malfoy hissed" No Granger, you put her in the pram, It's your fault. You should have left her with me!" Satisfied with this comment and the tears welling up in Hermione's eyes, he took Alicia, who ceased her crying. Smirking, he walked out of the door, Hermione following, to lunch in the great hall. It was a good job they had the rest of the day off. Granger needed a few rules put around here, her attitude just wouldn't do. However, he had promised his mother to do well in all his classes and to be nice to other people. His father was dead, his mother had said, Voldemort too, so the least you could do was to get in the golden trio's good books. And that was exactly what Draco was going to do.


	2. People Really Shouldn't Stare!

**A/n I am so sorry! I have been really busy with school, practicing for my sats tests this year, winning a reading aloud competition, getting the highest score twice out of my entire class, 90% and 96% in my mocks! But, as it usually goes, I have been having some not nice messages put on my facebook page and at school people have been calling me rude and crude names, so I have been extremely tired and unmotivated. Don't you just hate it when people bad-mouth you and your best friend! I also had to see a doctor, and that was a palava! It would mean loads if you reviewed and gave me some postitive messages because I REALLY need a boost, thanks. xxx**

**As you know: j.k. Rowling's work not mine, I own the plot!**

Once the duo had reached the opening of the great hall, all friendly banter stopped and a deafening silence cloaked the hall in awkwardness. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Ginny was pouring some milk into her goblet, the goblet was now overflowing and spreading greyish stain on the table cloth.

Like an injection piercing the skin, Harry and Ron cleared their throats pointedly staring at the other houses, soon the hall resembled what it had been a few moments age, the thousands of magical students did not want to get on the bad side of the 2/3 of the golden trio.

Swiftly, Hermione made her way to the red and gold table, leaving Alicia with Malfoy. She sat down, gratefully thanking the boys.

Hermione was unnerved by the amount of stares she got from the other houses, so she ate her food quickly and made a departure to her house." 'mione, use your phone tonight, text us about Malfoy, and if you need any help, we won't hesitate to castrate and beat him up" said Harry and Ron cheerfully.

Seeing 'the brain of the golden trio' leave, Draco grabbed Alicia from Pansy, who was cooing over her and went to follow her, a respectable time after she had left. Why? He didn't know what to feed Alicia!

Rushing out to the room of requirement , he whispered the password they had been given the day before,"puer natus est". When he reached the house Draco came to the bedroom with the on-suite bathroom, he looked at Alicia strangely, because he heard a noise. Singing.

It was coming from the bathroom, after he had opened the door, he was met by a faceful of steam that seeped into the bedroom, and there by the vanity was Hermione. Naked. Draco, being the horny teenager he was couldn't keep is eyes of her, he had no idea she was this fit. But soon his thoughts came to an abrupt stop, when Alicia gurgled and Hermione, well, screamed, trying to cover her body with two hands, she failed miserably. Draco just stood there stunned, when she gave up her feeble attempts at being modest and started shouting at him, he didn't listen. On Hermione's way out she picked up Alicia and whispered in his ear,"like what you see?"

**a/n what do you think? I would also like to say a really big thank you to all who reviewed, followed and favourite! You really made my day. A super huge thank you and shout out goes to the one and only shaymars, my very first reviewer!**


	3. Alicia! It's Bathtime!

**Later Life : Lesson 1**

**Chapter 3**

**Hey what's up guys! I have been quite busy and the mean messages still continue, but thank you to my positive reviews and who-ever said 'I Loovvee it'(I would put your names of everyone of you. That made my day and put a smile on my face. I still cannot fathom the positive response I got from you guys :11 favs, 19 follows and six reviews so far, it is pretty amazing just to get one because I am very new and this is my first fanfic. **

**I have started a new fan fiction, I have been mulling the idea over in my head for quite some time. It is be about Hermione, maybe set in fourth/ fifth year, well when she really starts to mature and has to deal with some hard things and everything that she has done with Harry and Ron . It will be based on diary entries that are true, so if you like dark/angst with a little hint of romance then I highly suggest reading it when it gets put up. If people review( which would love for some support and ideas for all my stories, wink wink, nudge nudge!) then they will have to be respectful for it is quite hard basing a story roughly on you . Please check out 'Suicide'! **

**Enough of my rambling, here is chapter three!**

**All credit goes to j.k Rowling's( I would personally like to thank her for giving me inspiration when I needed it most!)**

Storming into the bedroom, with Draco and Alicia in tow, Hermione wrapped a towel tightly around her body and proceeded to ask Draco why he was looking at her?

"Why did you do that?" the brunette's hair clung to her face, she said deathly calm. Draco gulped, he had never seen Granger like this, her face flushed, only wearing a towel, very calm: it was scary. He answered, mumbling ,"I don't know".

"oh, ok ." she said simply, she didn't mind him looking at he, she rather liked it, but in her head she was having a battle between head and heart.

_**Heart: **__But you like it_

_**Head: **__No I don't!_

_**Heart: **__You have to admit he is hot_

_**Head: **__Yeah he is…..hang on WHAT did I just say? BAD MIONE!_

_**Heart: **__I know you like him, just give in!_

_**Head: **__Maybe… no I couldn't it is a grade, what if I fail?!_

Walking out of the room to calm her thoughts, she went back to the bathroom to change into her night wear. The pj's were a cute set from Victoria's Secret, a tie dye pinky-orangey-purple-navy blue camisole that looked like a sun setting in stretch of sky, because of the bleached faded look and the shorts were the brand PINK, pink shorts with two white stripes down the sides . In the summer Hermione had gone on a shopping spree in America when visiting her cousin, along the pj's she had got a few tops ,dresses, mini skirts, clubbing clothes and evening wear. Hermione had so much fun last summer, clubbing with her cousin's friends every night and lots of pool parties.

Once in her silky set she went to the nursery to see Alicia( they had put her down for a nap). Picking the adorable child up, she made her way to the white shabby chic wardrobe to find a sleep suit, after she had riffled around a bit, selected a soft pink one with bunnies that magically hopped around, she went to the on-suite bathroom specially designed for a baby. Once there Hermione poured in some luke -warm water, making sure it was not too hot and not too cold. Then she searched for some bubble bath, selecting the _Johnson's no tears , _she poured a generous amount and made the small baby bath foam and throth_(is this how you spell th-r-off?). _Alicia giggled as her mummy took of her clothes and dunked her gently into the milky liquid.

After a few splashes bath time was over, much to Alicia's dismay and soon she was in her soft baby grow, fed her bottle of warm formulated milk and was laid in her crib.

**a/n: I know not much in this chapter but I left my planning book at home, so this is a filler on Alicia's routine so if I mention the routine in future you know what it is. I promise it will get more exciting soon. **

**I do want to know what you thought and about the pace of the story, it would also make my day if you reviewed because they make me happy**goofy smile** and I will give you some jellybeans to imagine! ( I love jelly beans, especially the gourmet pack, pina colada yum! Do they sell the gourmet jelly beans in the states, do you have any sweets that Americans love, Americans? Just curious! **

**ellaxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4 IMPORTANT NOTE!

**Ok, so I am very sorry, but those tests I think I talked about are coming up in a week, there are only three people taking twice as much as everyone else and I am one of them. So right now I wont be updating or at least trying to write some more for about two/two and a half weeks because I have to revise and there is so much stress on me. As for my other story ' I'm Fine, Sort Of' that will only be updated when I feel in the mood to write dark/angst because although I naturally am quite a dark writer, it is tricky trying not to offend people or get kicked off the site-which I hope I wont. Again I am really sorry but schoolwork is my first priority, fan fiction comes second has much as I hate to admit it. But to slightly make up I decided to reply to every reviewers comments so feel free to respond. Also how can I see who favourited and followed because I would like to include them at a later date. Again I feel really sorry and guilty but I promise and extra long chapter when I get back! **

Your reviews made me feel really touched guys, because it is just amazing for me to have people from around the world review my story and give such a positive response, I haven't got a bad review yet! Really, it is just crazy. Also, if you would like to know when I am updating, what's going on with fan fiction and me then you should find my face book timeline- I don't have a page because I feel like I don't need one- Ella Depp. For the fan fiction updates I call them 'fanction 'fans' update:' . I couldn't really think of what to call people that read and write fan fiction, anyone know? **Important: I need a beta, does anyone have any suggestions? Kind of like someone who will check my story and help me edit but also be able to talk about the story with me over PMs , email or phone. I don't really know what to expect… I kinda feel like a deer in the headlights!**

**PenCapChew: ****I love your name, it's really clever! Are you enjoying the story so far?**

**Raina: ****Thank you! The second chapter of LL:L1 was really short but I made it short so I could update quickly for you!**

**Renemrb: ****Thank you for believing in this story, it really gave me lots of confidence and made me a little scared because I didn't want to disappoint anyone!**

**Siren34: ****I know right! LOL, I love Dramione and all the stories I read are Dramione, heck, I even dream about Dramione!**

**shaymars: ****sorry I wrote your name wrong in the authors note of the second chapter, and again thanks for being the ****first ever reviewer**** for my account and my first multi-chapter story! You really think it has great potential?! That made me feel really touched!**

**Emoweirdnation: ****flipping amazing name, or as I like to say 'tots amaze balls!' this sounds really weird but thanks for loving it!**

**zianoury: ****thanks! I really appreciate your review it definitely made me more motivated!**

**Guest: ****Your wish has come true! I updated, especially for you!**

**Mourning waters: brilliant name! thanks for your insight on American sweets, I guess you must be American! I am English and I live in the UK, I have always wanted to visit America and I hope to do so one day! Also, I too love twix and kit-kats, I especially like the chunky peanut butter ones!**


End file.
